Half A High
by fawnlovesyou
Summary: Danny gets sent to a school by Vlad. Little did he know, the school would be a place for ghosts, vampires, and other super powered beings.
1. Chapter 1

**I probably shouldn't have started another story.. But oh well! I wanted to write this for a while.. There aren't that many stories out there like this so I decided I'm going to write one! So here ya go!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Danny's POV<span>**

Half a High. I stood at the bus stop, waiting for the new bus that would bring me to my new school. A yellow bus stopped in front of me. It said 'Half a High.' I got onto the bus and made my way to an empty seat on the left side of the bus.

It was all Vlad's fault that I was going to this school. He showed my parents the phamplet, telling them that this was the perfect boarding school for me. I've had my powers for over a year now. Over the course of a year, I had been fighting ghosts with my two best friends, Tucker and Sam.

The bus took off into the countryside, far away from civilization. When we pulled into the gate, I understood why this school was so far away from town. The school was so far away from town. The school was creepy. Adn that's saying a lot since I'm a ghost. It was a normal, big school building. The only thing that made it seem creepy was that it was so dark.

Some guys in the back of the bus were fooling around and laughing at the most foolish things. Someone sat in the seat next to me. "Those guys are so annoying."

I turned away from the window to see a girl with blue hair and brown eyes. "Hi?"

"Hi, sorry, it's too annoying to sit back there." She smiled. "My name is Carol."

"Danny. I'm new here."

"Really? Why did you come here in the middle of the school year?"

"Oh, just the usual. Being forced here by some fruitloop without my parents even caring." I said, casually.

She gave me a look like I was crazy. "Don't worry, you'll like it here. Just be careful, some people are very powerful."

Before I got to ask her what she meant, the bus stopped and everyone got off. We walked up the steps and through the front door. The lobby was a nice room. It was spacious and the floor was made of gray stones. There was a big staircase in the back of the room.

"All students please report to the auditorium." Came an authoritive voice over the loud speaker. All of the students automatically started walking in a certain direction so I followed them. We ended up in a very big room that was obviously the auditorium. I sat down in a random seat and Carol sat down in the seat on my left.

"Welcome students. I'm sure you enjoyed your winter break." A lady in purple stepped out onto the stage. "Today, youl will go to your rooms and unpack until lunch time. After lunch, you will go to your classes for only a half hour each. If you look around, there is at least one new student. All new students please come up onto the stage."

I got up nervously and walked onto the stage. There was another new student standing here as well. At least I'm not the only one. This other student had brown hair and glowing red eyes.

What is this school?

"Welcome to Half a High, a school for the supernatural, vampires, and many other beings with powers."

Tis is a school for beings with powers? That explains why Vlad sent me here. I can train to be a better halfa than him!

The headmistress came up to me and shook my hand. Then she moved on to the other student. "I'm sure you will like it here. Would you like to reveal what you are? It is optional."

I shook my head. I didn't want others to know what I am. I may be powerful, maybe even more powerful than students here, but I didn't want people to judge me for being a ghost. The other new student chose to say what he was.

"I am a vampire." He said.

I assume that most of the student population were vampires because there was very little talking going on. "Can I go now?" I was getting beyond nervous just standing here in front of everyone. There had to be at least five hundred people in this school.

"Yes," She smiled. She turned to the crowd and repeated the same directions she said before.

I ran off the stage as fast as I could. I left the auditorium and took a paper out of my bag. I found my room number and walked through the hallways for twenty minutes until I found it.

_Room 347._

I went inside and saw two bunk beds. I was going to be sharing this room with three other people. Just what I needed; roomates. This room was fairly big. It was a little bigger than my room back home. One of the bunkbeds were empty why the ones on the right had things on it. I chose the lower bed on the left side of the room. I dropped my bag onto the bed and walked over to the window. We had a nice view of odd-looking trees...

"So, you're one of the new roomates." I jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around and got in a fighting stance. He chuckled. "Relax."

I stepped out of my fighting stance and climbed onto my bed. "I'm Danny."

"I'm Tyler." He held out a hand and I shook it.

I got up to unpack all my things. Before I left, Jazz gave me a pictureframe with a picture of Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and me. I set it on the desk next to my bed. I turned around and that other new kid was standing right in front of me.

"You," He pointed a finger at my face. "You didn't show your actual self."

"Hi?" I side-stepped around him and left the room. That new kid is _so_ weird. The hallways were fairly crowded. I walked down the hallway and turned the corner. When I was sure I made it to the first floor, I looked around for the cafeteria. It was almost lunch time and I didn't want to be one of those people who look around for a seat while everyone stares at them. I opened one of the two large doors and walked inside. I got a hamburger, some fries, and a water bottle. I sat down at a table by the windows and started eating the hamburger.

"Hey Danny!"

I looked up from my food and saw Carol hovering over me. "Hey Carol."

"Can I sit here?"

"Of course."

She set her tray of food in front of me and sat down. She had a bowl of mixed fruit and a small container of yogurt.

"That's all you're gonna eat?" I waved my hand back and forth, from her tray to mine, comparing how little food she got for herself.

"Well, I don't know..." She said, eying my fries. I grabbed half of my fries and gave them to her. "Thanks, Danny."

As more people started to pile into the cafeteria, I noticed there were different types of students here. There were very few ghosts; only about three ghosts. I'm not sure how many halfas there are at this school; my guess is one-me.

Most of the student population were staring at us. They were mostly guys and were staring dagers at me for some unknown reason. Carol didn't seem to notice as she finished her share of the fries.

I saw Tyler walking my way and I raised an eyebrow at him. I was sure he saw when he laughed. He sat down next to Carol and started eating his fries. "Hey dude, what's up?" He put another french fry into his mouth. "Hey Carol."

"You guys know each other?" I asked them.

"Of course. She's my sister." Tyler answered nonchalantly.

"Oh." I said. If they were siblings then obviously they would have the same powers. "What are you guys?"

"We are basically humans with special magic powers." Carol answered.

"So, basically witches?" I asked.

"No, no, no." She scolded me like I was five instead of fifeteen. "Super powered humans."

"Okay..." I said slowly.

"So, what are you?" Tyler asked.

"I'm..." I paused. "I'm a ghost."

"Wow, that's really cool!" Carol exclaimed.

"Not really." I said.

"It is." Tyler said. "We don't have many ghosts in this school. As you can see, there are only a few students that are ghosts. So far we haven't had a half ghost come to this school yet."

I smiled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. "Y-yeah." I got up from my seat and walked over to the trash can to throw away my food. It was really the perfect moment for my ghost sense to go off-which it did. I ran towards the door in a rush to get out of here. As I passed the table Carol and Tyler were sitting at, I waved at them and rushed out the door and found the closest boy's bathroom. I quickly changed into my ghost form, Danny Phantom, and flew out into the cafeteria. I looked around for the ghost and quickly found the ghost hovering over random students.

"Beware!"

I shook my head and took out my thermos and sucked the Box Ghost in quickly. "This school is going to take some getting use to." I muttered to myself. I put the thermos back where I kept it and flew out of the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! :) I'm having a good spring weekend! hahaha :) since we had so much snow we only get today and tomorrow off.. that's it.. :P but its been a good week I guess.. I know this is kinda short.. but oh well enjoy! Ik its boring haha it'll get interesting.. I think.. Don't worry! leave all the worrying to me! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p>I sat in my room-on my bed-after lunch, waiting for the first bell to ring. After the Box Ghost "attacked" I flew back to my room and stayed there, waiting for the bell to ring.<p>

The door opened and Tyler and Carol came walking in. "Danny! Did you hear?" Carol said, sitting down next to me. "There's a rumor going around that Danny Phantom is going to this school!"

"What?" I yelled.

"Awesome, isn't it? Finally someone who can kick some butt in this school." Tyler said.

"And someone who's cute, too." Carol said. I layed down on my bed so my blush didn't show.

It wasn't technically a rumor, but they don't know that. I just want to make a few friends first at least. I want to hold onto this secret as long as I can. Hold it close to me and away from unwanted eyes.

"So, Danny, what do you think of Danny Phantom?" Carol asked.

I sat up and gave her a weird look. "I-"

The bell chose to ring at that moment. I let out a relieved sigh and got out of bed. I gathered my current books-which was a notebook and a pen. I took out my schedule and looked for my first class.

Defense? Room A1?

When I got to the class, there were six tables, three on each side. I picked the middle table by the window and sat down in the seat closest to the window. I took out my schedule and began memorizing it.

**Daniel Fenton **

**1 Defense: Room A1 **

**2 Math: Room 201 **

**3 Gym: Sub-level 1 Room B **

**4 Offense: Sub-level 1 Room 3 **

**5 Powers: Field Three **

**6 Science: Lab Room 6 **

**7 English: Room 407 **

**8 Strategies: Sub-level 2 Room B201**

What kind of classes are these?

"Hello class," An eerie voice brought me out of my thoughts. "I am Mr. Masters and I will be your teacher throughout most of your classes."

"What are you doing here." I demanded, standing up in my seat.

"Now, Daniel, this is not the time for your hastey remarks."

I narrowed my eyes at him but sat down in my seat. "You shouldn't push someone who's more powerful than you." I smirked.

That remark set off many murmurs throughout the class. Vlad brought his fist in front of him, like he was ready to fight me. "You little..." He started but calmed himself. "Daniel, if this happens again, you will be getting detention. Don't make me tell your parents." He smirked.

"And remember that my mom will most likely take my side over a crazy fruitloop." I retorted.

His smirk drooped and turned into anger. "I am not a crazy fruitloop!"

"Right, tell that to your lonely-guy cat." I laughed.

The bell rang and everyone stayed in their seats. I got up and walked to the door slowly. When I got outside, I was ambushed by Carol.

"Danny!" Carol hugged me.

"Need," I breathed-well tried to. "Air."

"Carol, let him go. You're gonna kill him at this rate." Tyler said.

"Oh, Danny! I'm so sorry!" She let go and I took a huge breath in.

"So, how was your first class?" I asked.

"It was good. What about yours?" Tyler replied.

"I have a crazy fruitloop, who wants to kill my dad and marry my mom, for a teacher."

"What?" Carol asked.

I shook my head. "So, what are your next classes?"

"Well here's my schedule." Carol handed me a piece of paper.

**Carol Powers**

**1 English: Room 7 **

**2 Science: Lab Room 4 **

**3 Gym: Sub-level 1 Room B**

** 4 Offense: Sub-level 1 Room 3 **

**5 Powers: Field Three **

**6 Math: Room 112 **

**7 Defense: Room A2 **

**8 Strategies: Sub-level 2 Room B201**

"We have almost the same classes together! We just have different classes for subjects and Defense." I said.

"That's because they want all the same grade levels in the battle classes." Tyler said.

"Wait, Danny, what did you have for first period?" Carol asked.

"I had Defense." I recalled.

"What!" Carol and Tyler exclaimed.

"What?" I looked from Carol to Tyler, confused.

"That's the Junior and Senior Defense class." Tyler said.

"Why was I placed in the Junior and Senior Defense class?" I looked at a nearby clock and realized that we were going to be late for our next class. "Guys, we're going to be late for class! We'll talk about this later!" I ran down a staircase and hoped it was the right hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello! Sorry it's been like forever... I tend to forget things.. that and there's been a lot of things going on at my house but yeah... The other day I started to read some fanfics and I realized that I haven't updated my stories in forever even though I already had most of my stories already written down.. Sad, right? But yeah here's another chapter of Half A High after like... 4 months! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**P.S. If there are any mistakes can someone please point them out.. I had to reread the first two chapters and realized there were a lot of mistakes since I don't proofread things once I type them.**

**P.S.S. Also if anyone hadn't realized by now, since it's the first day of classes for Danny, I decided to make them like 10 minute classes. You know... get-to-know-the-people-in-your-class classes.**

* * *

><p>For our subjects, it turns out that we get teachers that resembles Mr. Lancer. In math, I learned that the teachers never mentioned their names.<p>

Math passed by in a blur. My next class is gym and I won't be alone since Carol and Tyler are in the same class. When I got to the gym, there were already a lot of people waiting. The gym was big adn there were wood bleachers on each side of the room.

I found Carol and Tyler in the far right corner of the gym. "Hey guys."

"Hey. Dude, I hear there's a new gym teacher. He's a ghost." Tyler said.

"Well," I paused. "This is great." I said, sarcastically.

"Hello Whelp." Someone blasted me in the butt with an ecto-gun. I jumped from the surprise of it.

"What are you doing here?" I glared at Skulker.

"I'm your new gym teacher." He smiled actrociously.

"Great. First Vlad, now Skulker? This day is going great!"

"Class, we're playing dodgeball today." Skulker took one of the red dodgeballs from the basket and it started to glow green. He threw it at me. I dodged it, but barely.

The ball hit my left arm by only a little and it burned me. I grabbed my arm and hissed in pain.

Skulker laughed.

"Skulker, I'll get you for this!" I snarled at him.

"You want to battle now?" He challenged.

"Sure," I smirked. "Right now; outside."

"Fine. Lets go." He said.

When we got outside, we went to one of the fields. The rest of the class was watching with amusement.

Skulker and I stood in the middle of the field. "It's your call, Whelp."

"You couldn't beat me a year ago, what makes you think you can beat me now? Then again, a purpleback gorilla beat you before I did." I smirked. "I bet I can beat you without transforming."

"We'll see about that." Skulker pointed one of his guns at me.

Being in my human form gives me a disadvantage. I'm only limited to a few of my powers. I turned intangible to avoid getting hit. The blast passed through me harmlessly.

I took this opening to make my attack. I ran up to him, ready to punch him. I used my powers to make my fist glowing green with power.

Right before I was about to hit him, the PDA he stole from Tucker a year ago started to make loud noises. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him, confused. Skulker looked at the PDA. "Class is over."

I regained my composure and punched him. He didn't expect it coming so he took the punch with surprise and fell to the ground. "Class is over." I repeated and walked away.

Walking into Sublevel 1 Room 3 was like walking into Vlad's mansion of my own free will. As soon as I walked through the door, Vlad came up to me. "Now Daniel, lets hope that the incident in Defense won't happen again."

"Vlad, you really should stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Being a fruitloop."

"I'll have you know, I am not a fruitloop. Would a billionaire be a fruitloop? I think not."

"Say whatever you want, fruitloop."

* * *

><p>Since Vlad was our teacher for both Offense and Powers, we moved into a group to field three. "Okay class, today we will be splitting you up into groups by power level. But first, we need to have a small battle to see which group you will be in. When I call on your name, please come up here and battle with the person I say. I will grade you on this, too. Think of it as a quiz of some sort."<p>

While other students were getting called up, Carol came over to me to talk. "I can't believe you did that to the new gym teacher."

"Well, he is an enemy of mine after all." I grinned.

"How?"

"He tries to hunt me all the time. It's been like this for a year now. He's the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" I mocked.

Carol giggled.

"Daniel Fenton!" Vlad called.

"Ugh, this is going to be so much fun." I walked up to Vlad and saw a boy with black hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket and black ripped jeans. "I hope I don't have to transform for this."

"Daniel, your opponent is Justin Zee." Vlad said. The rest of the class started to whisper among themselves. "Good luck, Daniel."

"Thanks, fruitloop, but I won't be needing it."

Carol came up behind me and whispered, "Danny, he's the strongest in our class. He also has the worst temper of everyone. Be careful, Danny."

"Thanks, but don't worry." I sent her a smile, showing her that I'll be okay.

In Casper High, I've always been the loser, weak as a twig, afraid someone will judge me for who I really am. Being a half ghost is not normal, though it seems to be in this school. People may admire me, but not for the real me. I want people to accept me before I reveal my secret to more people than I planned to learn.

"Yo," Justin nodded, "You may be new but I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't ask it any other way." I got into a fighting stance-still in human form-and waited for him to make the first move. He also got into a fighting stance but neither of us made a move. It was like a staring contest.

"For gosh sakes, Daniel, just transform." Vlad said, annoyed.

"No... I'm not going to." I said, slowly.

After a minute of not moving, a bell rang in the distance.

"We will continue tomorrow as soon as class starts. Starting with Daniel and Justin." He shot me an annoyed look.

I smiled innocently at him before walking back to the school. Time for science with a normal teacher.

* * *

><p>When I walked into Lab Room 6, people were already staring at me. I took a seat at one of the tables that were in the front of the room. The teacher came in and started taking attendence.<p>

"Danny Fenton?"

"Here." I raised my hand.

People stared at me more intently now. I noticed a lot of people were whispering, too. If that wasn't weird enough, when class finally started, every table had two people at them while I was the only one at mine. Then as soon as class ended everyone left in a hurry.

* * *

><p>I walked into my room and saw Carol and Tyler sitting on the couch talking. "Hey, guys? Can I ask you something?"<p>

"Yeah, go ahead." Tyler nodded.

"Why does everyone keep staring at me?"

"Oh," Carol jumped up from the couch. "That's because there are lots of rumors going around about you. They're all weird. You're this superhero that fights Mr. Masters and you save the town. He's in love with your mom and he's out to get your dad. You defeated this evil ghost king who was supposedly so strong no one would go up against him. There's many more, too."

"Wow," I said, amazed. If only she knew that all of that was true.

"Is any of that even true?" Tyler asked.

"I wonder how people even came up with all that." I said, dodging the question.

"From the things you and Mr. Masters say to each other each class." Carol said.

"Oh. That would explain _a lot_." I said, laying down on my bed. "Whatever. Classes are over for today and I'm already tired. I think I'll take a nap."

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa! Sorry it was like that... I kinda rushed it at the end since I wanted to update this and also go to sleep since its late and I have practice all day tomorrow.. well enjoy! In the next couple of days I'm going to be getting all my other stories together and hoping on updating this one again soon.<strong>


End file.
